Steve
|image=Red Pikmin Bitter Berry.JPG |size=73px |resistance=fire |strength=above average |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 |First appearance= Pikmin }} Steve is a Red Pikmin that appears as the protagonist of'' The Saga of Steve''. Steve with a bud being a TROOPAH! The Saga of Steve Steve was an ordinary Red Pikmin until he tried to carry the dead body of a Fiery Blowhog back to base. But he couldn't carry back and was left behind. The next day, Joe, a Blue Pikmin, and Bob, a Yellow Pikmin, found him barely alive. He woke up inside an Onion... The picture on the right says" they created him, they trained him, they battled him but they couldn't kill him." Steve's Adventure Steve and his 2 best friends Bob and Joe appear as the main protagonists for Pikmin: Steve's Adventure. They were left behind when the onions were attacked by a mob of bulborbs. It is their quest to get back. His personality is brave, kind, and caring. They battle the Bulbear, defeating him. Nero, a shady cloaked person, appears, easily defeating them, and attacks the Sakura Tree, nearly killing it. They wake up over a day later, and find out that the Sacred Sakura Tree cannot help them now. Chuggaaconroy Steve was also feature in the very popular YouTube account of chuggaaconroy during his Pikmin Let's Play where he was dubbed Steve by Emile himself and told the viewers to view him. "His name is Steve and we aren't going to like him." But, later in the let's play, in The Forest Navel Emile was battling a Fiery Blowhog when he threw Steve right as the Fiery Blowhog died so he grabbed it, trying to bring it back with no success. At the end of the day, chuggaaconroy went looking for the lost Pikmin, trying to be a good leader. "Let's see if we can save a life." When he got back to Steve, he called him back to him right before the timer hit zero and said: "Oh my god, he's trying to carry- That guy is a trooper- STEVE!?!?! STEVE IS A TROOPER-oh my god. I have new-found respect... for the one called Steve. We got 'em. We saved him. We didn't leave any behind. Oh my god. Steve... you're a freaking trooper!!! You were staying there... sacrificing your life... into the hours of the night... to carry back... the rotting corpse... of a fire-breathing pig!!!" Day 14 On day 14 Chuggaaconroy fought the Smokey Progg and won the gold pearl. In Steve's honor he planted 100 "Steve children" on day 14 from the gold pearl. pikmin 2 in this let's play, in one of the caves, chugga notices a breadbug trying to collect the corpse of a fiery blowhog, and says: "I think that guy is trying to be like a certain red pikmin..." Other Steve has recently made a Facebook account by the name of Steve The Epic red Pikmin where he talks about his daily life of being a Pikmin. Steve is the first party member Olimar will gain in the upcoming game, Pikmin RPG. He is recruited in Fiery Forest and has a few fire attacks. He could be compared to a Warrior class. Gallery Category:Jokes